Many applications developed today are intended to run on a number of various platforms. Developing and maintaining different application versions for different platforms may be a time and resource consuming task. Instead, a single application may be developed using a platform-independent programming language (e.g., Java) and executed using a virtual machine (e.g., a Java Virtual Machine) on any platform for which a virtual machine has been developed.